Late Night Visitor
by ScarletFoxx
Summary: "He- hey L-Luce, welc-ome back. So- sorry bout yo-ur cur-tains" I stare in shock as Natsu releases my curtains, a bloody handprint left in lieu of his hand, and collapses face first, his blood seeping into my carpet.
1. Intruder

**_Short start to another Fairy Tail story, my second so far. I hope despite it's length its pretty interesting, hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer~ Fairy Tail and the character of Fairy Tail are not under my ownership in any way, shape, and/or form_**

**_Prologue- Intruder _**

**_Lucy's POV_**

I settle into my nice warm bath with a content sigh, the water feeling fantastic on my bare body. I just back from a mission with Levy, a welcome break from the usual hecticness I would face everytime I went on a mission with my normal team. I settle deeper into the tub, bubbles tickling at my chin. When we had gotten back to the guild my destructive partner wasn't there, according to Erza he was upset I went with Levy without him and he and Happy had taken a job together instead. I sigh, feeling a little bit guilty, I probably should have told him but I can apologize when he gets back, maybe get him and Happy some food if I could afford it with their eating habits. I smile, content with my plan, and close my eyes only for them to fly open a moment later when a crash sounds in my apartment. I jump up and hastily throw on my towel, suds still covering my body, and grab my keys from where I started leaving them on my sink in case of emergency. I finger Sagittarius's key, him being the least preverted and least likely to completely demolish my apartment if it came to a fight. I rush out of the bathroom and flick on the lights to see the intruder, Sagittarius's key ready for use. My blood stops cold as I spot the intruder.

"He- hey L-Luce, welc-ome back. So- sorry bout yo-ur cur-tains" I stare in shock as Natsu releases my curtains, a bloody handprint left in lieu of his hand, and collapses face first, his blood seeping into my carpet.

_**Though short I hope this was an intriguing little start, chapter 1 should be up sooner rather than later (and much longer) thanks to this small group of words. Please tell my what you think so far in a review. **_

_**~Foxx**_


	2. What Happened?

_**Wow O.o Thanks for that amazing feedback guys! Special thanks to Llaelien, JuiceBox16, unknown (Guest), and Coolanime14 for the wonderful reviews! Chvail, FireCrystal1092, Llaelien, sujinie, SasusakuIslovelyy, JuiceBox16, alycat63, Mr. P0P0, twixitay, Sweet-icy, airie111, ginaitkat, yelrac, kendrajensen54, lolipopsindaair70, Kooljordyn, and last but far from least xRedHoodieX for the follows and favorites!**_

_**Disclaimer~ Refer to Prologue **_

_**Chapter 1- What Happened?**_

_**Lucy's POV **_

_I stare in shock as Natsu collapses face first, his blood seeping into my carpet. _

I don't move for a moment, frozen by shock at the sight of the blood and broken dragon slayer in front of me, scarf missing for the first time since I met him.

"Natsu!" I cry, breaking out of my trance and dashing forward. I kneel beside him and slowly reach forward to touch him, fearing the worst. A small breath I didn't realize I had been holding escapes my lips when I realize he's breathing. I roll him over gently, mindless of the blood, his blood covering my hands. In his arms I find an unconscious Happy, thankfully mostly unscathed. I gently pull the cat free, sharply in taking my breath once I could see what his small form concealed. A deep gash on his stomach, slashing from his the center of his chest to the side of his hips in a crescent moon shape, blood covering his clothes still leaking from the horrendous wound. I gasp and quickly rush to my room, pulling on my before dashing back to his side, pressing my towel to the wound. Red soaks it instantly. Panic begins to flare in my chest, two of my closest friends were unconscious in my living room, one bleeding all over my carpet and I was clueless on what happened and how to help. I grab my discarded keys, pulling two from the ring. "Open the Gate of the Lion!" I cry, slashing the air.

"Why hello my darling Lucy." Loki says with a bow m, blind to my distress until he spots Natsu. Concern and alarm take over his features and he rushes to kneel beside me. "What happened Lucy?!" He questions. I shake my head, tears in my eyes.

"I don't know! He just showed up here and collapsed!" I cry, wrapping my arms around myself, hands leaving red blood all over my pajamas. Natsu's blood. I shiver, shaking my head and taking deep breaths to calm myself as Loke puts a gentle hand on my shoulder, his hazel eyes staring reassuringly into mine.

"It's alright Lucy, Natsu's strong he'll be fine" Loke says, casting another worried glance at the slayer before looking back to me. "But he's too injured to be moved right now, it could make them worse, I'll head to the guild and look for some help. You should send one of your female spirits to Fairy Hills in case I can't find anyone and while you wait try to stop some more of the bleeding from his other injuries." I nod, using my clean forearm to whip away my tears, now wasn't the time to cry, Natsu needed me for once and I had to help him this time as payback for all the times the roles were reversed. Loke smiles, standing. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" He says before dashing away. I grab Virgo's key.

"Open the Gate of the Maidan!" I say loudly, Virgo popping into existence beside me.

"Time for punishment Princess?" My spirit says upon arrival. I shake my head.

"Virgo I need you to go to Fairy Hills and get Erza alright? Tell her Natsu is hurt and she needs to grab Wendy and come here." Virgo nods.

"As you wish Princess" She says before running. I turn back to Natsu, calmer now after Loke's pep talk. Aside for the huge injury on his abdomen the rest of his body was pretty battered as well, small cuts adorning his tan skin, tears and blood all over his clothes, another gash on his head still oozing blood. I carefully lift him, putting his bloodied head in my lap and free him from his tattered jacket to see the full damage on his chest and back. His chest looked as if it had been clawed by an animal, blood still seeping from it, the back receiving the same treatment. I lay him back down and rush back to my bathroom to grab more of my fluffy white towels, wishing I was smart enough to have spare bandages somewhere instead.

"Damnit Natsu what the hell did you get yourself into." I whisper, gently wiping off excess blood with my fluffy towels. I replace the first towel that I had used during my shower with a new one, the originally white fabric completely redded now, the blood showing no signs of letting up. I feel the panic raising up again in my chest but I push it down trying to remember what Wendy had told me about healing when I had asked her awhile ago for something like this. "Oh that's right! I need to put pressure on it!" I exclaim, thankful for remembering. I carefully move to his side so I could reach it better. "Sorry about this Natsu" I whisper and I place my hands over the wound, pressing on it through the towel Natsu lets out a pain filled groan, face contorting but he doesn't wake, his breathing haggard. A shiver races up my spine as the towel soaks with blood, the warm sticky substance soaking through to my hands causing fear to jolt through me. I've never seen Natsu so hurt before, his skin pale and blood covered, breathing weak and raspy, Happy completely unconscious as well. If someone could do this damage to Natsu what would happen if they came here to finish the job? I wouldn't have a chance, two gates already open and draining me. I push away the dark thoughts trying to focus on the pink haired boy in front of me, the blood flow hardly slowing under my fingertips. "Loke, Virgo please bring help fast,." I whisper to the air, while increasing the pressure slightly without a reaction from the dragonslayer. "I don't think we have much time left."

**_On that lovely note the official chapter one is now finished! Feedback is highly appreciated whether positive or negative, I'm always looking to improve! Tell me your thoughts in a review please!_**

**_~Foxx_**


	3. Case Of Emergency

_**Hello my lovely readers! Here's the the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! But first... shoutouts! First off thanks to my lovely reviewers Fairy-Chan 544 , Sweet-icy, dheavenlymango, DragonKin Myrna, and last, but far from least, bluerainst0rm! Also thanks to **__**mariah. carmicheal **_.3,   
**bluerainst0rm, xXxSatasixXx, alycat63, DragonKin Myrna, Allinovember12, lucyheartfillalove, , Shugo Fairy 4eva, Socolditburns, and flwoingstar for the favorites as well as DragonKin Myrna, History's strongest shipper, mariah. carmicheal .3, Shugo Fairy 4eva, Arwen2712, Rinjichi, dheavenlymango, kateye. katniss, lucyheartfillalove, xXxSatasixXx, Cinnamonbonbon14, Yogursandwich, alycat63, flwoingstar, and happythecat1120 for the follows! I really appreciate all the support guys, thank you all so much! Finally on to what you actually want to see! **

_**Disclaimer~ Refer to Prologue**_

_**Chapter 2~ Case Of Emergency**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

Harsh knocking jolts me from my task and I instantly look to the door, heart instantly in my throat. It was either the help we desperately needed or the enemy here to finish the job. I don't say a word, one hand reaching for my keys, the other still pressed to his chest. The door shivers as a harsher force is slammed into it, flying from the hinges after another hit. I rip Capricorn's key from the ring and hold it threateningly in front of me.

"Lucy!" Erza shouts, lowering her leg from where she lashed out at the door and rushing forward to kneel beside me.

"Erza!" I yell in return, relief filling me. I drop the golden key and turn back to Natsu, hand returning to the towel. "Erza where's Wendy? Is Virgo bringing her?" She moves closer to me, surveying the damage. I feel her hair brush my bare shoulder as she shakes her head.

"She and Carla left for a mission almost right after you left, something about healing someone and Virgo returned to the Celestial Spirit world so she could stop sapping your strength." Erza replies, her voice filled with constricted emotion. "Do you have any idea what happened?" She asks, grabbing another towel and moving my hands away to replace the bloody one.

"No he showed up and collapsed." I reply. She nods a cold anger in her eyes.

"That doesn't matter now anyway, we must get him back to the guild." She says, sliding her arms under him. Natsu doesn't make a sound.

"Wait! Loke said his injuries were too serious to be moving him, it could hurt him more!" I exclaim in worry. She doesn't listen, effortlessly lifting his limp body into the air, his head lolling, bloody pink hair stretching towards the ground. He looked dead beside the small raise and fall of his chest telling me otherwise. Erza nudges his head to rest on her shoulder.

"If we don't get him somewhere where his injuries can be treated he won't make the night Lucy." She responds seriously, ash gray eyes staring into mine with a whirl of emotions, anger, sadness, worry. I wince at the words, feeling my eyes prick once more with tears at the mere thought of losing my partner. "Grab Happy, we need to hurry." I nod, scooping up the cat and my keys as Erza carefully moves over the broken door.

"I sent Loke to the guild, hopefully he found someone to help us." I murmur, following after her with Happy cradled to my chest. Her head drops to look at Natsu.

"We better hope so." She replies before exiting my apartment, me hot on her heels. "You hurry ahead with Happy and tell them I'm on my way with Natsu, tell them to contact Porlyusica and to send someone to fetch back Wendy as soon as possible as well as prepare a bed for Natsu, he needs immediate care" I nod, only now realizing how bad it really was, catching a quiver in Erza's voice. " Lucy every minute counts right now." Without another word I take off down the streets, bare feet taking a beating from the hard ground below them but I ignore it, pushing myself faster. I round a corner and run into something stuff, falling backwards in my butt. I immediately turn to protect Happy with my body before glancing at my 'attacker'.

"Lucy?!" Gray exclaims, getting up from where I knocked him down, shirtless as always. "Why are you out here? Where's Natsu? Loke said he was in real bad shape!" He extends a hand to help me up and I take it, pulled back to my feet.

"Erza has him, he needs immediate medical treatment! She said to call for Porlyusica!" I exclaim, grabbing his hand and rushing off again, forcing him to follow.

"She wants us to call Porlyusica?!" He shouts, running after to me as I release his hand, clear shock and worry on his voice. I nod. "Damn it he must be really bad to resort to that, we haven't called her for to the guild since long before Erza, Natsu, and I joined." He replies in a low voice. I dart around another corner.

"Who else was at the guild or were you there alone?" I question, glancing back at him as she ran on my heels.

"No, Cana was there too, she went to fetch Mira at Master's orders since she's the closest thing we have to a medic without Wendy and Porlyusica and Master Makarov was naturally there as well. He sent me to your house to do some first aid and get Natsu back to the guild while Loke stayed to tell him everything he knew." I nod, feeling a rush of relief when the guild finally comes into view, picking up my pace even more. I burst through the guild doors, Mira, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, and Makarov all crowded together talking. Everyone turns to face me as I run into the hall, Gray on my heels.

"Lucy! Gray! Where is Natsu?" Master questions, turning to us. I run over to them, still holding Happy tightly.

"Erza is bringing him here." I respond, panting from my run.

"Wait Erza? When did she get involved?" Cana questions in confusion. I wave her off.

"That doesn't matter right now, she wants us to get the med room ready for Natsu immediately as well as contact Porlyusica and to send someone to fetch back Wendy as soon as possible." I reply. I see everyone's faces pale at my words.

"Lucy come with me and bring Happy, we'll get a bed set up for him and Natsu." Mira says, gently grabbing my arm. "Lisanna why don't you come to?" Both Lisanna and I nod and quickly walk to the back of the of the guild hall where the infirmary was. Both the Strauss sisters set to work setting up a bed for Natsu, Lisanna looking close to tears, while I set Happy carefully on another bed. Happy doesn't budge in the slightest.

"Is it really as bad as you say? Is Natsu really that hurt that we need to get Porlyusica?" Lisanna peeps up. "And what about Happy? Is he alright?" She questions as her and Mira grab bandages, stitches, and the like. I sigh, looking down at the blood that still coated my hands. Mira walks to my side, looking at my hands with a gasp.

"Lucy were you hurt to?!" She exclaims in worry. I shake my head hurriedly.

"No, no it's not mine…" I reply, unable to voice who it actually belonged to though Mira's eyes shone with understanding. "And Happy seems fine, just unconscious Natsu however…" A flurry of noise interrupts me, Gray bursting through the doors.

"Guys Erza just arrived with Natsu!" He shouts with shock on his face. Moments later the Re-equip mage bursts in with Natsu, who looked even worse than when I had left them.

"Oh my god Natsu!" Lisanna shouts, hands flying to her mouth in shock. Erza barges into the room, features wild with panic. With the amount of blood covering her arms it was a miracle Natsu hadn't bled out yet with the red covering my carpet and hands factored in. She gently lays him on the bed, his chest shuddering as he struggled to breath.

"Everyone who isn't able to help clear out right now!" Makarov shouts from the doorway. We all file out with worried glances sent back as Mira sets to work, a quivering Lisanna doing her best to help. The door shuts behind me. We all gather back in the main hall, the windows revealing a few rays of light piercing the darkness of the night sky as dawn approached. I had been up all night and the rest of the guild members would be trickling in in a few hours. Makarov sits cross legged on the bar counter, the rest of us grabbing nearby seats, Cana alcohol free for quite possibly the first time ever. Elfman's fist slams on the table where he sat.

"Whoever did this will pay, I'll beat them down like a real man for hurting Natsu." The white haired man growls angrily, his fist trembling from where it struck the table.

"First we must save Natsu and figure out what happened." Makarov relies with a cool anger, a terrifying look on his face. "We will teach them that no one messes with our Fairy Tail family!" He declares before turning to me, calming down his rage now boiling under the surface but not directed at me. "Lucy I'm sorry but after you and Erza tidy yourselves up could you tell us exactly what happened, I'm afraid Loke may have missed some details." I nod, hugging myself with my bloodied hands.

"There really isn't much to stay. After I left the guild I went straight home to take a bath. While I was in the tub I heard a loud thump outside the bathroom. I quickly threw on a towel and grabbed my keys but instead of an intruder I saw Natsu by my window. He apologized about my curtains before collapsing. I rushed over to him and found Happy on his hands then checking his injuries before summoning Loke and Virgo fetch help. After that Erza arrived, kicked my door down, and then I ran here with Happy." I reply, with a small shrug. He nods.

"Thank you Lucy…" He says thoughtfully, brow creased in thought. Erza stands up.

"Come on Lucy, let's head up stairs to clean up, I'm sure there are some spare clothes in the bedrooms." I stand up, only now noticing how raw my feet were from running.

"The guild has bedrooms?" I question, following after Eraza as the the other's lapse into angry murmurs. Erza nods in response to my question.

"We have them upstairs in case of emergency, someone really hurt but no longer requiring the infirmary, as a sanctuary for clients, in the case someone is knocked out in a bar brawl or drinks themselves under the table." She replies, words lacking the lighthearted tone that would usually accompany them. I nod and follow after her up the stairs and to the bathroom. We both proceed to wash the blood for our arms and hands, both completely wordless as we did so, caught up in our own thoughts. Eventually the water in the sink stops running red and Erza leads me out of the bathroom and to the nearest bathroom, pulling out some clothes from the closet and throwing them to me. "Those should be about your size." She says.

"Er thanks Erza." I murmur, clutching the new, bland clothes to my chest. "What are you going to wear?" She gives me an almost smile.

"Re-equip!" Is her answer, pajamas instantly replaced with her usual armor. "I will head back downstairs, the rest of the guild should be arriving soon. You should get dressed quickly Lucy, I doubt any of us will get any rest soon." I nod and she leaves me, shutting the door behind her. I sigh, feeling completely exhausted already. I sit on the bed, head down to rest to on my hands, trying to collect my thoughts to face my guildmates after, worry still eating me at Natsu's state.

"Please be okay Natsu…" I murmur before getting up and heading back to the guild for a long day ahead.

_**Wow 2,000 words! Well I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave me a review with your thoughts! (I almost posted the next chapter instead of this one ^^" and I was so worried it wouldn't be ready in time!) **_

_**~Foxx**_


	4. Sky High Warning

_**Hey everyone! Thank yous to Sweet-icy, ChiVall, nerdie, Llaelien, Shugo Fairy 4eva, and Fairy-Chan544 for the reviews! Also thank yous to ****Hortense Scarlet, nerdie , and happythecat1120 for the favorites and ABookWormForLife, Hortense Scarlet, nerdie, lilpurplehood, Zangetsu50, bladzesword, xCassie97x, and xaturos95 for the follows!**_

_**Disclaimer~ Refer to chapter 1**_

_**Chapter 3~ Sky High Warning**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

As predicted the day that followed was a massive flurry of activity. A message via bird was sent to Porlyusica requesting her assistance while Jet combed through the outskirts of the city in an attempt to find Wendy, only to return disheartened when nothing turned up no one sure of where her mysterious mission sent her. I was bombarded by questions from my worried guild mates, at least until Erza shouted at them to stop saying I needed a break. Hours after he was brought in Natsu was declared stable but unconscious and still severely injured by Mira and by Master's orders only his team was allowed to visit for now in addition to Mira, Lisanna and himself. Happy also had yet to wake up but after a thorough examination no notable injuries had appeared on the Exceed. Naturally the three of us, Gray, Erza, and I, wasted no time in rushing into the room, rendered speechless by the condition of our friend. The pink haired dragonslayer was mummified in bandages from his visible chest up, even his face receiving much of the same treatment. The small bit of skin that was visible was clammy with sweat, his skin temperature soaring far above what most human bodies can handle even for him it was high. Mira sat vigil in a chair beside him, hands folded together in her lap and she gazed at them as we entered she looks up at me, a sad smile crossing her face as she stands up.

"It's thanks to you he's still alive Lucy." She says softly, casting a quick look to Natsu before meeting my eyes again. "He chose a great friend in you." She murmurs pushing past me.

"Wait! I hardly did anything, Erza's the one who carried him here and you and Lisanna are the ones who patched him up!" I reply, waving my hands in front of me to deny her praise. She looks back at me over her shoulder.

"If not for your efforts in keeping him alive and sending for help he never would have made it here, Erza would have been carrying a unbreathing body." The oldest Strauss replies seriously before shutting the door behind in her. In her wake there was silence and after a few seconds we crowd forward, surrounding Natsu and Happy's beds, mainly the fire mage since Happy appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Gray wordless drags a chair over for the three of us and we sit next to the bed only Natsu's raspy breathing filling the air. We sit there for what seemed like hours, praying for some sign of life, without luck. Gray's head was bowed over his lap, balled fists shaking at his sides as Erza just stared at Natsu, rage coloring her face. I just sat there, feeling numb at the condition of my partner, still in shock that someone could hurt him so bad. Eventually both Erza and Gray leave but I hardly notice, feeling disconnected, my mouth forming the customary goodbyes in response to their own. Erza's hand falls to my shoulder, her grip tightening on it.

"Please get some rest Lucy, we're all worried about him but he's safe for now, the Master has even posted a rotating night guard for the night." She says her voice impossibly soft for her. "We will make sure to punish whoever is responsible for this act, they will learn they can't touch our nakuma, but for now we need to rest so we are fully prepared for that day." She continues, voice sharpening in anger, the grip on my shoulder beginning to hurt. She must have noticed because her grip relaxes a moment later and she exhales. "I'll be sleeping in room three upstairs until my shift begins at eleven and if you're not resting by then I will force you to bed." I nod in response to the warning, knowing it was a real threat, and she squeezes my shoulder lightly one more time before removing her hand and walking out of the room after Gray leaving me completely alone with Natsu and Happy. A sigh escapes my lips and my hand moves forward on its own accord, resting on Natsu's clammy one, his skin slick with sweat. Once again I found myself asking who the hell could have done this to him and why.

*****_**Timeskip***_

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan wake up!" I groan , not wanting to move from the pleasantly warm pillow. Wait... My eyes fly open and I lurch upwards the momentum carrying the chair, and me still in it, backwards.

"Ouch!" I whine, rubbing my sore butt in embarrassment. It was bad enough I fell asleep cuddling an unconscious Natsu's arm but someone had to catch me in the act. Speaking of the someone I look up to identify the intruder.

"Lu-chan are you alright?!" The blue haired intruder exclaims, extending a hand to pull me up. I gladly accept, feeling worry bubble up as I was met with wild looking eyes.

"I'm fine Levy-chan!" I exclaim realizing she was in her pajamas, her messy hairstyle suggesting she had just gotten out of bed. "What's the matter? Are we being attacked?!" She shakes her head and pulls me forward and out of the infirmary at a quick pace. The guild was completely empty, the night guard Erza had told me would be posted missing entirely. Levi pays no heed and drags me outside into the crisp night air. A handful of the guild is gathered outside many still dressed in an array of pajamies sporting what would be comical hairdos if under different conditions. Hushed murmurs bounce around the gathered group and it takes me a moment to realize they are stealing glances upward at the the front of the guild hall itself. I walk towards them and glance back to catch what they were seeing. My breath stops. The flag of Fairy Tail lay in tatters, weakly flailing in the breeze of the night but that's not what chilled my blood. Beside the once proud flag a unmistakably familiar object lazily flaps in the, the usual white color speckled with blood. Natsu's scarf. My hands fly to cover my agape mouth, tears of anger instantly springing into my eyes.

"Who dares to do this to us?" I growl, hot tears rolling down my face. "Why are they doing this?!" Erza comes up from behind me, her eyes a dark rage.

"We don't know yet Lucy but when we find out there will be hell to pay, they will learn to never mess with Fairy Tail and our nakuma!" She replies, her voice so angry it even sent shivers of fear through me.

"Erza is correct but for now we need to stay strong and not show we are fazed. Whatever happened to Natsu and Happy this proves it isn't random, whoever did this has a grudge against all of Fairy Tail." Master Makarov says joining us, everyone quieting down as he spoke. "For now solo missions are banned and everyone is to travel in pairs until we find the threat, whoever they are they have already made it clear they are able to harm even our strongest mages." My mind instantly flashes to Natsu collapsed and barely breathing on my apartment floor, blood every where. "Any suspicious activity is to be reported immediately, we will show whoever this is that they have chosen the wrong guild to mess with!" Roars of approval meet his words but I can see the nervousness and fear in everyone's posture after the Master finishes, us all filtering back into the feet instantly carry me back towards the infirmay but a hand catches my arm halting me. I turn to see Gray.

"Lucy why don't you head upstairs and sleep in a real bed, I'll watch Flame Brain for the rest of the night and Elfman has next shift anyway." He says gently. I open my mouth to disagree but I realize he was right, I really needed to sleep in a real bed opposed to stealing part of Natsu's. My mouth snaps shut and I nod. Gray gives me a little smile. "Good, you can take where I was sleeping for now, room nine and I'll be sure to wake you if something important happens." I nod again.

"Thanks Gray." I reply dryly, voice sounding fake and strained even to my own ears, He nods and heads to the infirmary while I follow the other's path upstairs, locating room nine and slipping in. I don't bother to change, falling face first onto the bed. I don't even feel it's touch before I'm out like a light.

_**Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnn! Turns out Fairy Tail itself is the target, not just Natsu :) I hope everyone liked it and whether you did or not your feedback would be highly appreciated!**_

_**~Foxx **_


End file.
